Harry Potter Christmas Carols 2
by supernova8610
Summary: They're bigger, they're better, and they're much, much funnier! Yep, that's right, Harry Potter Christmas Carols is back for the 2005 Christmas season. Enjoy!
1. Severus Got Run Over By a Reindeer

It's baaaaaaack! I sure hope you like this sequel!

Rating: K

oOo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

oOo

**Severus Got Run Over By a Reindeer **

_(Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer)_

Severus got run over by a reindeer.

Walking home from Hogsmeade Christmas eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

but as for me and Dumbledore, we believe.

He'd been drinking too much butterbeer,

and we begged him not to go.

But he forgot his grumpy potion, and he

staggered out the door into the snow.

When we found him Christmas morning,

at the scene of the attack,

he had hoof-prints on his forehead,

and incriminating Claus marks on his back.

Now we're all so proud of Dumbledore,

He's been taking this so well.

See him in there watching quidditch,

drinking butterbeer and

playing wizard's chess with Hagrid.

It's not Christmas without Severus,

All the students dressed in black

and we just can't help but wonder:

Should we open up his gifts,

or send them back?

Send them back!

Now the goose is on the table

and the pudding made of fig

and the black and silver candles

which were just as waxy

As Severus's hair is greasy.

I've warned all the

staff and students

better watch out for yourselves,

they should never give a license

to a man who drives a sleigh with reindeer

and plays with house elves.

oOo

**Please review! If you don't, I'll tell Santa to give you coals for Christmas.**


	2. Here Comes the Ferret

Thank you SO much for the reviews samhaincat, KamquatBanana, Esodes08, Enchanted Oasis, Tez-gm, and Data Soong! I really appreciate them; they make me happy. :)

oOo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

oOo

**Here Comes the Ferret**

_(Here Comes Santa Claus)_

Here comes the ferret!

Here comes the ferret!

Running through the Entrance Hall!

Moody and McGonagall and the rest of Hogwarts

are chasing him all the way.

Spells are flying, students laughing;

All is merry and bright.

Hang the rules and have some fun,

And chase the ferret tonight.

Here comes the ferret!

Here comes the ferret!

Running through the Entrance Hall!

He got what was coming to him,

for trying to jinx Harry.

Hear him screech, hear him squeak,

What a beautiful sound.

And chase the ferret tonight!

oOo

**Please review! If you don't, I'll tell Santa Claus to give you coals for Christmas.**


	3. O Voldy

Thanks for the reviews samhaincat, Esodes08, dreamcatcher386, and Voldy'sSocks!

oOo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

oOo

**O Voldy**

_(O Christmas Tree)_

O Voldy,

O Voldy,

How steadfast

your wand is!

It never wavers

when you bring it down,

When you're using it

in your followers.

O Voldy,

O Voldy

How steadfast

your wand is!

o

O Voldy,

O Voldy,

What happiness befalls me

When oft at

joyous meeting time,

Your wand inspires

my song and rhyme.

O Voldy,

O Voldy,

What happiness befalls me.

o

O Voldy,

O Voldy,

Your wand can

teach a lesson.

When one of us

does something wrong,

You raise your wand

and have me sing a song.

O Voldy,

O Voldy,

Your wand can

teach a lesson.

oOo

**Please, please review! It's common courtesy when you take the time to read a story to review it and tell the writer what you think. Anyway, while waiting for the next update of HPCC 2, why not check out some of my other fics? **


	4. Umbridge Rock

Omg! So many reviews for the last chapter! Thank you SO much for the reviews Zara, zizzy333, dreamcatcher386, ghilliekitten, Yumi Rocks Lyoko, Ketta dragontamer, duck fang, SuperSammie325, LilJester, missprongs07, elmthesmartypants, me, ChocolateMoonyGal, Anna, Smittened By Marauders, FredandGeorgefan0350, wildace keladry2005, Soccer101, avchocaholic, nandotabby, PremzaWitchOfWeirdos, Baka Deshis, Hoofin' It, _and_ the 1 hp fan!

See what happens when I get more reviews? Faster updates! heehee :) :) :)

Btw, if anyone has any ideas of other Christmas songs I can use for this fic, please let me know! Thanks. :)

oOo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

oOo

**Umbridge Rock**

_(Jingle Bell Rock)_

Umbridge, Umbridge, Umbridge rock,

Was deceived and led to the forest,

Met up with Centaurs and called them names,

Now the forest chase has begun.

o

Umbridge, Umbridge, Umbridge rock,

Running from the Centaurs as fast as she can,

Screeching and running through the trees,

In the Forbidden Forest.

o

What a bright time, it's the right time

To trip over a branch.

This time is a swell time

To be picked up by an angry Centaur.

"Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet,"

said Umbridge.

She was promptly dropped to the ground

And was trampled,

And was trampled,

And was trampled like a pancake.

oOo

**Please review, I beg you! The more this fic gets, I'll be happy, you bet. So please review, and I'll update quicker, just for you:) :)**

**Meanwhile, should you become wearied while waiting for me to update, feel free to check out some of my other fics. :)**


	5. Rocking Around with the Death Eaters

I just saw The Chronicles of Narnia:) :) :) Great movie:) :)

Thanks for the reviews Zippy-Wings, Smittened By Marauders, In-Memorey-to-Yukon-my-dog, dreamcatcher386, ChocolateMoonyGal, Lady Gwynevere, elmthesmartypants, anni, Destany Mitchell, wildace keladry2005, samhaincat, _and_ ghilliekitten! Thanks for the great song suggestions, everyone:)

oOo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

oOo

**Rocking Around with the Death Eaters**

_(Rocking Around the Christmas Tree)_

Rocking around with the Death Eaters

at the annual Christmas fling.

Bodies hung where you can see,

each one spinning like a top.

Rocking around with the Death Eaters

at the annual Christmas fling

Later we'll have some pumpkin pie

and we'll do some caroling.

o

You will get a sentimental

feeling when you hear

Voldy singing "let's be jolly,

deck the halls with spinning bodies."

Rocking around with the Death Eaters,

having a happy holiday

Everyone dancing joyfully

in their special little way.

oOo

**Need I ask you to review? Nah, I don't need to. I know you'll review anyway. :)**


	6. Snivelly the Red Faced Grease Ball

Thank you SO much for the reviews Destany Mitchell, ChocolateMoonyGal, FredandGeorgefan0350, ghilliekitten, Zippy-Wings, whats it to ya, Smittened By Marauders, wildace keladry2005, elmthesmartypants, samhaincat, _and_ Lady Gwynevere! You guys have no idea how much I appreciate them! Thank you!

oOo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

oOo

**Snivelly the Red Faced Grease Ball**

_(Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer)_

Snivelly, the red-faced grease-ball

had a very hard time

making friends in Hogwarts,

all because of Sirius and James.

o

Then one sunny afternoon,

in the month of June,

Snivelly was caught by Sirius and James

and was hung upside down.

o

Then James and Sirius

twirled him upside down in the air,

and Snivelly's gray under pants

were shown to all the school.

o

Snivelly was quite embarrassed,

as everyone shouted with glee:

"Snivelly, the red faced grease ball,

you'll go down in history!"

oOo

**Please review, my faithful readers! And if you get bored waiting for my next update, you could check out some of my other fics, if you want.**


	7. Voldy Wants a Pygmy Puff for Christmas

Thanks for the reviews ghilliekitten, samhaincat, wildace keladry2005, Zippy-Wings, Destany Mitchell, dreamcatcher386, ChocolateMoonyGal, elmthesmartypants, Smittened By Marauders, FredandGeorgefan0350, _and_ Lady Gwynevere:)

oOo

This chapter is dedicated to _PremzaWitchOfWeirdos_.

oOo

Btw, if any of you here haven't heard of this song before, you can just google it, and probably find a site where you can hear it being played.

oOo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

oOo

**Voldy Wants a Pygmy Puff for Christmas**

_(I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas)_

If you want to hear the lyrics to this song, you can google it. That's what I did (I had never even heard of this song til PremzaWitchOfWeirdos recommended it).

oOo

Voldy wants a pygmy puff for Christmas

Only a pink pygmy puff will do

Doesn't want a broom, no creepy Dementor

He want a pygmy puff to play with and enjoy

o

He want a pink pygmy puff for Christmas

He doesn't think the others will mind, do you?

It won't have to come by the network of the floo

Just bring him through the front door,

that's the easy thing to do.

o

I can see Voldy now on Christmas morning,

creeping down the stairs

Oh what joy and what surprise

when he opens up his eyes

to see a puffy pink pygmy standing there.

o

Voldy want a pygmy puff for Christmas

Only a pink pygmy puff will do

No little Muggles, no scary werwolves

He only like fuzzy pygmy puffs

And pink pygmy puffies like him too

o

Voldy is scared the pink pygmy puffie would eat him up, but then

Lucius says a pygmy is a vegetarian

o

There's lots of room for him in our two-storied lair.

Voldy feed him there and wash him there and give him his massage

o

I can see Voldy now on Christmas morning,

creeping down the stairs

Oh what joy and what surprise

when he opens up his eyes

to see a pink pygmy puff standing there

o

Voldy wants a pygmy puff for Christmas

Only a pink pygmy will do

No little Muggles or scary werwolves

He only likes pink pygmy puffies

And pink pygmy puffies like him too!

oOo

**Please review:)**


	8. The Twelve Days of Christmas

Thanks for the reviews samhaincat, ghilliekitten, wildace keladry2005, PremzaWitchOfWeirdos, Zippy-Wings, I heart the werewolf spirit, elmthesmartypants, SuperSammie325, Mystery Girl, _and_ meggan camille! It's been fun, everyone, I really appreciate everything. :) For this last chapter, I thought I'd pull out one of my old carols from last year. I hope you all like it, and I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas! Til next year!

oOo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

oOo

**The Twelve Days of Christmas**

On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me:

An extremely drunk house elf named Winky!

o

On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me:

Two students drinking,

An extremely drunk house elf named Winky!

o

On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me:

Three unknown secret passageways,

Two students drinking,

An extremely drunk house elf named Winky!

o

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:

Four known secret passageways,

Three unknown secret passageways,

Two students drinking,

An extremely drunk house elf named Winky!

o

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:

FIVE PINK SWIRLING TUTUs,

Four known secret passageways,

Three unknown secret passageways,

Two students drinking,

An extremely drunk house elf named Winky!

o

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:

Six fluffy Kneazles,

FIVE PINK SWIRLING TUTUs,

Four known secret passageways,

Three unknown secret passageways,

Two students drinking,

An extremely drunk house elf named Winky!

o

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me:

Seven Quidditch players,

Six fluffy Kneazles,

FIVE PINK SWIRLING TUTUs,

Four known secret passageways,

Three unknown secret passageways,

Two students drinking,

An extremely drunk house elf named Winky!

o

On the eighth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:

Eight Hogsmeade weekends,

Seven Quidditch players,

Six fluffy Kneazles,

FIVE PINK SWIRLING TUTUs,

Four known secret passageways,

Three unknown secret passageways,

Two students drinking,

An extremely drunk house elf named Winky!

o

On the nineth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:

Nine rings of power _(Oops...wrong book)_,

Eight Hogsmeade weekends,

Seven Quidditch players,

Six fluffy Kneazles,

FIVE PINK SWIRLING TUTUs,

Four known secret passageways,

Three unknown secret passageways,

Two students drinking,

An extremely drunk house elf named Winky!

o

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:

Ten Hippogriffs in pumpkin patches

Nine rings of power _(Oops...wrong book)_,

Eight Hogsmeade weekends,

Seven Quidditch players,

Six fluffy Kneazles,

FIVE PINK SWIRLING TUTUs,

Four known secret passageways,

Three unknown secret passageways,

Two students drinking,

An extremely drunk house elf named Winky!

o

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me:

Eleven Dementors gliding,

Ten Hippogriffs in pumpkin patches,

Nine rings of power _(Oops...wrong book)_,

Eight Hogsmeade weekends,

Seven Quidditch players,

Six fluffy Kneazles,

FIVE PINK SWIRLING TUTUs,

Four known secret passageways,

Three unknown secret passageways,

Two students drinking,

An extremely drunk house elf named Winky!

o

On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:

Twelve Death Eaters fighting,

Eleven Dementors gliding,

Ten Hippogriffs in pumpkin patches,

Nine rings of power _(Oops...wrong book)_,

Eight Hogsmeade weekends,

Seven Quidditch players,

Six fluffy Kneazles,

FIVE PINK SWIRLING TUTUs,

Four known secret passageways,

Three unknown secret passageways,

Two students drinking,

An extremely drunk house elf named Winky!

oOo

Thank you all SO much! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
